God Complex Tuna Version
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: This is my entry in the Christmas Challenge AGAIN by ilYamaTsuna7227li If there is one thing that separates Tsunayoshi from anyone is that he has what you would call "God Complex". And his best friend Takeshi and his younger brother Tsuna has to deal with him everyday and oh! Don't forget to mention he can easily lost any item, especially Christmas decorations.


Title: God Complex Tuna Version

Summary: This is my entry in the Christmas Challenge AGAIN by ilYamaTsuna7227li If there is one thing that separates Tsunayoshi from anyone is that he has what you would call "God Complex". And his best friend Takeshi and his younger brother Tsuna has to deal with him everyday and oh! Don't forget to mention he can easily lost any item, especially Christmas decorations.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was your average high school student. He was a proud happy-go-lucky character but if there's anything that angered him other than hurting his friends, it should probably be dealing with a sugar-dosed and really annoying best friend of his.

"Natsu!" Takeshi shouted, running after his very fast friend. "Get back, here!"

"No! I'm Kami-sama and I will not listen to mortal like you~!" Tsunayoshi or better known as Natsu replied playfully. "I'll definitely find those Christmas tree ornaments!"

_'Kami-sama?'_ the black head asked himself in disbelief._ 'Great, I'm dealing with my best friend's god complex which is doubled by sweets. Where was Tsuna when you him?'_

Somewhere, a brunette, having a date with his lover, sneezed.

_'Well, anyway,'_ the baseball star started running faster. "Natsu, get back!"

* * *

For those confused, a little recap would do.

Takeshi and Natsu were walking together quietly. Tsuna was having a date with a certain someone and Natsu, being the protective brother, was sulking for having lost his brother. And Takeshi was enjoying the moment so much that he forgot to comfort his best friend.

Anyway, they saw a man looking sad so they went to him.

Seeing as his partner wouldn't talk, Takeshi grinned at the man, "Is something the matter, mister?"

"Yeah," the man sighed and pointed at the stuffs near him. "I was going to sell some Christmas tree ornaments but they seem to be missing."

The two teens stared at each other and then, the smaller sighed, glancing at the old man, "We decided to help you, poor mortal so be grateful."

"Huh? Did that young man just...?" the man was left dumbstruck as the two went to search. Takeshi didn't interfere or scold the other due to him being too amused.

"Natsu, that was mean, you know?" Takeshi asked, trying hardest not to laugh.

The other looked confused and tilted his head, looking far too innocent to hate, "What do you mean? I just told the truth, right?"

That did it. Takeshi couldn't stop laughing at his friend's innocent, obliviousness and god complex. It was a very humorous combination, sometimes annoying even.

"Maa, that was funny," he swing his hand to the other's shoulder. The other still seemed to be confused and a little annoyed at not understanding. "Let's go find them~!"

So they set up their quest in finding the missing treasures. They met goblin, ghost, demons, witches and angels.

Actually, they just met some vendors selling candies, which Natsu ate, and the danger arisen.

Now, you might be wondering why some candies that Natsu ate would cause troubles, nee? Well, you see Natsu could be a very energetic child and his attitude changes to worst.

Like now...

* * *

"Natsu, get back here!" Takeshi commanded, his patience growing thin. He had been chasing the over-dosed teen for two hours non-stop. Good thing, they, mostly Natsu, found the ornaments. Bad thing, they're lost in the middle of a forest. Worse, Natsu's fighting of wild animals.

"You think you could be stronger than me?" Natsu punched an incoming tiger. "I'm Kami-sama!"

"I'm the strongest!" Takeshi twitched, a tick mark on his head.

"I'm the most handsome," the black-hair thought under wise._ 'I'd think cutest, not handsome.'_

"And I'm Kami-sama~!" Takeshi just punched the brunette, making him unconscious.

"Huh?" the angry teen blinked and looked at the brunette. "I...I did it again."

_'Well, it's not my fault, right?'_ he stared at the boy in his arms and sighed._ 'I mean he keeps on being like this whenever he eats sweets.'_

"So not cute," the star cherished the brunette's face. "But I still love him."

He kissed the forehead of the boy. _'After all, he's my sweet cute Kami-sama~!'_

* * *

After giving the missing ornaments, they continued to walk home again.

But was stopped by a group of delinquents.

"Could you mortals move it?" the brunette asked, mockingly.

Takeshi sweat-dropped but then grinned.

_'Ha! Ha! Even if he's a magnet of trouble, he's still mine and I still love him.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the end. Ha, I really am really having fun writing this. This is for Christmas Challenge AGAIN by ilYamaTsuna7227li. Oh yeah, the reason why Natsu is violent is because he's like the combination of HWD and DW...

Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year~! Please R&R!

To ilYamaTsuna7227li: I think the theme should be 'making chocolates' for Valentines Day?


End file.
